


Too Much Love Will Kill You

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Double Drabble, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a way it had been a ménage à trois for years now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Love Will Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the amnesty challenge on fan flashworks. Title borrowed from the namesake song by Queen.

In a way it had been a ménage à trois for years now. Jane's feelings for Lisbon had been running deep for a long time and yet, Red John still mattered more to him in many ways. And while Red John craved Jane's undivided attention, he was growing increasingly interested in the petite brunette that always stood by her partner even in spite of her better judgment.

Ultimately, the serial killer decided there was one person too many in this relationship; taking Lisbon out of the equation was the best solution for everyone involved. However, his hand wavered when Jane unexpectedly lowered the gun he'd been wielding, then aimed it at his own head.

John couldn't afford losing him, no matter how hard he tried to deny it; his knife clattered on the tiled floor before the CBI agent extracted herself from his grasp and cuffed him.

He tried to meet Patrick's eyes one last time, but in the end just couldn't. Jane stood rooted to the spot, his head bowed as if in defeat; he didn't stir as Lisbon escorted his enemy out of the building.

Luckily John always kept a cyanide capsule in his pocket, just in case.


End file.
